


Happy Birthday, Agent Rossi!

by MmmRossi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmRossi/pseuds/MmmRossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and JJ have a surprise for Dave when he returns to his home after his annual prison visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome/Foursome/Smut. Post-Ep for 7x22 "Profiling 101", which only serves the purpose to set the premise for this shameless orgy.

Another year over, another visit to the prison done and over with, now all that was left for him to do was to inform the victim's next of kin as soon as possible and then hopefully managing to get that monster out of his head for the rest of the year.

Thomas Yates was mocking him, toying with him, wallowing in his discomfort, and Dave was letting him. For the sake of bringing all the victims' relatives closure, he let that bastard have the only enjoyment he would have behind those walls for the rest of his life.

God, he needed to find a way to not let it get to him so much, but Yates would always know better, no matter how calm and collected Dave appeared in his presence.

Making the two-hour drive back home, Dave briefly debated getting on a red-eye flight to see the victim's family as early as the next morning, but then decided against it. He was going to see where exactly the victim was from and then maybe take a few days off and squeeze in a short vacation. He certainly needed it.

The first thing he noticed when he turned into his street and approached his house was the lights shining through his windows. Then he noticed Esther, Penelope's convertible, in his driveway.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself.

He was not up for anyone's company tonight, most certainly not hers. Her bubbly, joyful personality was normally everyone's cure for any kind of heartache, but for some reason, Dave couldn't stomach her playful banter tonight.

Relieved that her car was the only one in front of his house and that it was therefore unlikely she had mobilized the rest of the team as well, he made his way inside. When he'd left them at the university, he had briefly worried that Garcia would talk them into a surprise party for when he was back, but he had trusted his best friend Hotch to keep her from doing so.

He was thinking of a plan to get rid of her as quickly as possible as he entered his kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Garcia was not alone. Working with her at his stove was JJ.

"How did you two get in here?" He asked without greeting them. "I'm pretty certain I didn't forget to set the alarm before I left this morning."

Looking around, he saw a bottle of red wine already uncorked and breathing on the counter, his kitchen table was set for three and despite his annoyance he had to admit that whatever they were cooking smelled delicious.

And it reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything all day. Well, except for a few bites of toast for breakfast, but that was over twelve hours ago. His stomach had simply refused to accept anything, but now he realized how hungry he was.

"Honey, by now you should know I'm able to work my magic anywhere," Penelope answered his question, pulling him from his thoughts.

He managed a smile and set down his briefcase.

"You do know that breaking and entering is a felony," he said, only half teasing. He hadn't been able to shake off his annoyance entirely just yet.

"Sheesh, desperate times call for drastic measures," she retorted, proceeding to take the baking dish from the oven.

Dave sighed and took off his jacket. It didn't look like the ladies planned on leaving anytime soon.

As he sat down on a stool on his kitchen island, his eyes fell onto Mudgie's empty feeding bowl. He'd been so preoccupied with his two female colleagues that he hadn't even noticed Mudgie hadn't come running to greet him as soon as he'd entered the house.

"Where's my dog?" He asked sharply, harsher than he had intended to.

"Don't worry, Rossi, he's okay. We've asked your dog sitter to keep him overnight. We figured it was better for him and us to spend the night elsewhere," JJ told him.

Dave eyed her with suspicion. He wasn't sure he liked the prospect of them apparently having planned more than just dinner. And the fact that his dog seemed to be in the way for whatever they had in mind didn't sit well with him.

"What exactly are you two doing here?"

"We're making you a surprise dinner. I bet you haven't had anything today. You must be hungry," Penelope said lightly. "We've even thought up a nice desert for you later."

She exchanged a mischievous glance with JJ, winking at her and then at him, and Dave felt his stomach sink. This couldn't be good.

"Now, come one, have a seat before the food gets cold," JJ urged him over to the dining table.

He would have argued more, but his stomach growled loudly, proving Penelope's words. The delicious scent had whetted his appetite. He just hoped that whatever this was – it looked suspiciously like lasagna – Garcia hadn't switched the meat with tofu again.

He would see to it getting rid of them after they'd eaten.

Once he'd taken his seat on the table, JJ poured him a glass of wine and Penelope brought over the food.

"It's veggie lasagna," she explained. "No meat, but no tofu either."

She winked at him again and he gave her a smile. He might not be good company tonight, and he had clearly been annoyed that they had disregarded his earlier request to be left alone, but he did appreciate their effort.

And if he was honest, it was nice to have someone with him to take his mind off the events of this dreaded day.

"Smells good," he said.

Penelope filled his plate and then JJ's and her own as the younger woman poured each of them a glass of wine, too.

"Bon appetit, mes amis."

JJ raised her glass. "A toast first."

She caught Dave's eyes.

"I'm sorry, we've sprung this on you, but we both know you would have refused and told us off if we had informed you in advance. We know you're not much in the mood for a celebration, and we totally understand, but we at least want to take your mind off today's unpleasant significance and focus on the good things. And we want to show you just how much we appreciate our favorite Italian."

She winked at him. "Happy Birthday, David."

"Buon compleanno, mio bello ragazzo!" Penelope chimed in, causing Dave to laugh out loud.

"Kitten, I'm way too old to be called a 'ragazzo'. But thank you. Both of you. I know I'm a grumpy old bastard today and not very good company, but I am very grateful for this. Now let's eat. Salute!"

"Salute!"


	2. One

Dinner turned out to be just as delicious as it smelled. The two women had outdone themselves with their cooking. Penelope, who had counted on a few left-overs for Dave to keep for the next day, was surprised that between the three of them they had eaten up everything. They were also working through their second bottle of wine by the time they had finished eating.

Despite the fact that Dave hadn’t been up for company earlier, the conversation throughout dinner had been pleasant and light. Both women had successfully managed to take his mind off of Thomas Yates and steered it toward more cheerful topics.

They’d entertained each other with stories from past birthdays, had discussed Dave’s rather unusual love for video games among various other things and in the end, Dave found himself looking forward to finding out what they’d planned for desert.

They carried on their conversation a while longer, until JJ suggested moving to the living room.

Dave helped them clean the table and put the plates into the dishwasher, insisting it was the least he could do since they had already cooked.

“Now, come on, let’s get comfortable. You sit down while we bring you desert.” Penelope dragged him out of the kitchen and over onto his couch.

He only now noticed that they’d moved his couch table and created some space in the middle of the room. And all of a sudden, he wasn’t so sure anymore, that his desert had anything to do with food.

He watched JJ coming in after them, dimming the lights, lighting some candles they had put up, too, and turning on some soft music.

“What exactly is going on here?” Dave wanted to know.

“Shh, just sit back, relax and watch, “ JJ said in a tone that could only be described as seductive.

Dave’s brows went down in confusion. What was happening? Which rabbit hole had he all of a sudden fallen into?

He looked from JJ to Penelope and caught the mischievous glances they were exchanging.

“What’s that look in your eyes, Kitten? I’m not sure I like that,” he demanded to know and made efforts to stand up again.

“It’s nothing bad, Sugar, “ she said, pressing him down into the soft cushions with both hands. “You need to relax and we have the perfect way to provide that.”

Sugar? Dave wasn’t sure his ears weren’t deceiving him. She’d been calling him ‘Italian Stallion’ occasionally and he knew she was just teasing him with that nickname, but the way the word ‘Sugar’ rolled off her tongue, sounded different. Almost as if she was out to seduce him…

Wait, what? So he didn’t imagine JJ just having had the same tone in her voice. Combine that with the music and the candle light… oh yeah, and Mudgie not being here to interrupt either.

Oh crap.

He closed his eyes for a second and mentally calculated the steps from the couch to the door. Seven, eight maybe, if he was quick. But there were two of them, and they were already standing. They would have him trapped before he’d be on his feet.

Opening his eyes again, he took them in from head to toe.

That was the moment his baser male instincts kicked in.

His two favorite women on the team were there, in his living room, right in front of him. He could watch a little and see what else they had in store for him, couldn’t he? He hadn’t been really up for dinner either, and look how well that had turned out.

The music had changed to some mid-tempo track and the two women began dancing with each other, all the while keeping their eyes firmly on him. If one could actually call what they were doing, dancing. No, they were rolling their hips suggestively and ran their palms up and down their bodies, smiling and flirting with each other.

Dave briefly wondered if Will and Kevin knew about this and what they would have to say to it. The thought was gone as fast as it had entered his mind, their moves becoming even bolder and very sexual.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from them, even if he wanted to. He certainly didn’t.

Breathtakingly beautiful, he thought, studying every inch of their bodies. His mind began to wander, imagining what they were hiding underneath their clothes, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too long before they showed him all of their secrets.

They didn’t let him down.

Not long after they had started their little show, they began undressing each other – very slowly, teasing him with every move.

Dave’s mouth went dry and he had to swallow a few times, licking his lips and shifting nervously in his seat. He still couldn’t fully believe what was currently transpiring in front of him. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe he’d sent them home after dinner and his mind was now conjuring up alcohol-induced images. It had happened before that he’d had fallen asleep on his couch after one glass of Scotch too many, his dreams filled with x-rated images of the two of them. Never together, though, and many more of JJ, but Dave knew he’d never say no to Penelope Garcia either, if she’d offered herself to him.

Blinking a few times, the two beauties in front of him didn’t disappear. Maybe not a dream then.

Or maybe it was? Before he realized it, they’d stripped each other down to their underwear.

What a sight! His mouth was definitely not dry anymore. He was practically drooling.

Not a single one of his fantasies did the picture justice they were offering him. Mile-long legs, soft, creamy skin and their very last secrets only covered by some very stimulating, barely there lingerie.

JJ was clad in deep burgundy red and Penelope in classic black lace, highlighting their perfect, delicious curves.

Dave was too stunned to even utter a sound. This was every straight man’s wet dream come true.

Logically and rationally he knew he should put an end to this. They were his co-workers after all. And as far as he knew at least one of them, the one he wanted the most, was still in a committed relationship with another man.

But he couldn’t even move, much less say a single word to stop them. His tongue was tied and his mind was screaming at him to just sit back, watch and enjoy what they were offering.  

Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and instantly bolted up again. Now they were kissing, too!

Lightly at first, as if to tease each other and him, but within moments they were exploring each other in a heated, passionate kiss.

“Dear God,” it escaped Dave’s lips as he sank back.

When in addition to their making out they began to stroke one another through their underwear, he knew they were approaching the NC-17-rated part of the program with rapid steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER’S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!  
> Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on Fanfiction.net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on ff.net, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.


	3. Two

Dave could feel his body reacting to the show JJ and Penelope were presenting him, bringing the very part of him to life that he hadn’t used properly in longer than he cared to admit.

As he was watching, he wondered if their striptease plus the indescribably hot make-out session was all they’d planned for him tonight, or if there would be more.

He would take their current program and be happy with it, no questions asked, but he couldn’t stop his mind from imagining all the things he would do with them in his bedroom – or here on the couch, he wasn’t picky about that – if they would let him.

His question was answered immediately.

JJ and Penelope stopped kissing and turned their gazes back to him, very content with his reaction so far. Slowly, they walked over to him.

Penelope stepped behind the couch and ran her fingers through his thick, salt and pepper hair, then began to massage his shoulders. Dave couldn’t stop the small moan from escaping his lips. Her hands felt like heaven, warm, gentle and firm at the same time. He had no doubt she was an expert in massages, and he would gladly give himself over to her.

“You like it?” she whispered seductively into his ear.

Dave’s moan grew louder.

Stroking her palms down his chest, she started to unbutton his shirt.

“Hmm, I believe you do, “ she answered the question herself with a wide smirk on her face, noticing the very obvious bulge in his pants.

At the same time, JJ started her approach from the front, while Garcia kept her soft lips close to his face.

“Relax, Sugar, you’re gonna love this,” she crooned, nibbling tenderly on his earlobes.

Dave had no doubt about that. He was already more relaxed than ever, and they had only barely begun to touch him. By now, he had stopped thinking and decided to simply let everything happen. He was sure he would never regret it.

“You enjoy a nice lap dance, don’t you?” Penelope went on.

He could only nod helplessly, completely lost in the web they’d woven around him. JJ’s and Penelope’s scents mingled in his nose and he closed his eyes for a moment, giving himself over to the mixture of roses, lavender, vanilla and something that could only be described as uniquely Jennifer Jareau and Penelope Garcia.

Opening his eyes when JJ rolled her hips on his lap, he stared into her sky-blue orbs, enjoying the mixture of emotions he found in them. They were filled with lust and arousal, but also with deep affection for the man she was currently dancing for. So much that Dave couldn’t help but wonder if there was a chance for him to become more than just a friend and colleague in the future.

The thought didn’t last long when JJ not-so-accidently brushed against the hardness still trapped in his jeans.

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely enjoying this,” she grinned, her voice low.

Turning around so she was presenting him her back, she continued to tease him mercilessly as if she’d never done anything else in her life. Dave hungrily took in inch after beautiful and sexy inch of her body, letting his eyes linger on her firm ass and her hips.

He knew that strippers in the respective clubs usually had a strict look-but-don’t-touch-policy, but with everything JJ did to him, he couldn’t resist anymore.

As he reached out, however, he was immediately stopped by Garcia.

“Uh uh, not yet, my Italian Stallion,” she scolded him, catching his wrists. “This is the part where you just watch and enjoy.”

Dave groaned, slightly frustrated. He’d always been hands on. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel JJ’s creamy, soft skin under his fingers.

“Promise to keep your hands off of my gumdrop for a little while longer and I promise you’ll get plenty of touching to do later.”

It took all of his self-control to keep this promise and not run his fingers down JJ’s back and sides. His pants were becoming painfully tight with every second that passed.

Penelope finished unbuttoning his shirt and he wished they would let him at least open his trousers, too, to relieve a bit of the pressure.

Shifting uncomfortably underneath JJ, it didn’t help that she was turning around again, straddling his lap.

His discomfort was forgotten for the moment when her fingers made contact with his skin for the first time. She cupped his cheek in her warm palm and ran her hand up his neck. Combing through his hair, she grasped a fistful of it tightly, but carefully enough not to hurt him, and brought his face closer to her, stopping only inches from her heaving chest.

Still not letting him touch, she slid his dress shirt over his shoulders and pulled it off, then immediately returned her hand into his hair. She took great pleasure in running it through her fingers, never tiring of rolling her hips on his lap.

Leaning over to where Penelope was standing behind them, she captured her friend’s lips with her own again. Dave was now successfully trapped between them, not that he actually minded.

JJ allowed him to press his face into her cleavage and he took full advantage of that, relishing the feel of her hot skin against his lips.

With JJ on him in the front and Penelope behind him, giving his shoulders and neck the most wonderful massage, he felt like he was in heaven. Inhaling deeply, he couldn’t get enough of how wonderful JJ smelled.

He could only imagine all the things that were yet to come.

If he wasn’t careful, though, it would be over all too soon. The way JJ was shifting across his lap, repeatedly brushing against his groin, was very quickly becoming too much for him.

Apparently JJ noticed it too.

With a soft peck on his cheek, she got off him, tenderly tracing her index finger down the other side of his face, and took a few steps back. Kissing him, too, Penelope joined her again.

Immediately, they had their hands all over each other once more.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nominations for the Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for CM on fanfiction.net have begun! Be sure to visit the Chit Chat On Author's Corner Forum on ff.net for details!

The two women pressed their bodies together, JJ with her knee between Penelope’s legs, allowing her to rub up and down her thigh while their tongues were entangled in a passionate dance.

Even from several feet away Dave could see their hardened nipples under their bras, begging to be freed. He could very clearly picture how he would release those magnificent creamy breasts from their confinement and all the different ways he would play with them.

There was no doubt in his mind they would taste like heaven. If they ever gave him the chance, he would take all time in the world licking, suckling and fondling them, giving them all the attention they deserved and more.

When Penelope’s hand wandered down JJ’s stomach, cupping her mound and teasing her through her panties and then disappeared inside, JJ and Dave simultaneously let out a loud, lustful moan.

Dave would readily admit that, much like many of his fellow members of the male species, he found it incredibly arousing and sexy as hell watching two women get it on with each other.

The show these two beauties were giving him was without a doubt the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. And he had seen a lot of things, given his very colorful past.

JJ mirrored her friend’s movements by firmly kneading her butt cheeks, getting her to join in their lustful eruption of groans. Then her hands trailed their way up PG’s back and found the hook of her bra, unclasping it, while Penelope continued to play with her wet, throbbing folds.

Slowly sliding the black lace down Penelope’s arms, JJ noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Dave was leaning forward, highly anticipating the full view of the other woman’s voluptuous flesh.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed out heavily when the small piece of clothes fell down on the floor.

JJ grinned and winked at him, then dipped her head forward and did exactly what he was aching for. Gently closing her lips around one rosy peak, she swirled her tongue teasingly around it.

Dave’s pants were now entirely too tight, the pressure way too much. He reached for his belt and unbuckled it, but before he could undo the buttons and lower the zipper, the two women had noticed what he was doing.

Immediately letting go of each other, they were back by his side with a few quick strides.

“Oh, no, Honey, “ JJ scolded him, catching his wrists and grasping them tightly.

“Please, Jen, I need-“ Dave pressed out, sounding as if he was in pain.

Penelope reached around him from behind, stilling his arms, talking over from JJ, who knelt down in front of him.

“You promised to behave and not to touch. That included yourself.”

“Oh God,” Dave sighed in frustration. “Please! This is getting way too much. My jeans are too tight.”

JJ looked up into his face and decided to have mercy on him.

“Fine, let’s make this a bit easier for you.”

Dave could feel Penelope’s breath against his ear, her low voice making him squirm with need.

“We can’t wait to play with what you’re hiding in there.”

She pointed to the large bulge in his groin.

“I bet we’re gonna have our hands full with this.”

JJ reached out and cupped him through his trousers.

“Aaah,” Dave groaned loudly.

He could feel the warmth of her palm even through the thick denim fabric. If they kept this sweet torture up, they would kill him before either of them all got lucky. He couldn’t remember having ever been that horny.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely right, PG. We’re gonna have our hands full. And then some!” JJ acknowledged, appreciating what her hands were touching.

She unbuttoned the jeans and – torturously slowly – lowered the zipper over Dave’s most sensitive body part, accompanied by his long, drawn out moan.

“Raise your hips for a second,” she commanded and pulled down his pants, letting it pool around his ankles.

Both women whistled in appreciation when they saw his hard length immediately tenting the thinner fabric of his boxer shorts.

“Oh, I thought for sure you were a briefs kinda guy,” Penelope commented upon noticing his choice of underwear.

“I’m not Hotch,” Dave pressed out.

“You’re able to think about Hotch now?” JJ asked incredulously. “We must be doing something wrong.”

Dave squeezed his eyes shut.

“Definitely not,” he assured her, his reply breathless.

He didn’t know why his mind suddenly came up with his best friend.

“Who knows what’s been going on in their hotel rooms when you guys are away on cases,” Penelope said to JJ.

She nibbled on Dave’s earlobe and he took in a sharp breath.

“For all we know, you could have helped him out of those sexy G-man suit pants every night when you’re out of town. Is that why you know exactly what our Bossman is wearing under his slacks?” She whispered in his ear.

The two women smirked widely at each other, enjoying how Dave was writhing and squirming beneath them.

“Do you think we should invite Agent Hotchner over the next time?” PG asked JJ.

“Oh God,” was Dave’s reaction.

Strangely, the thought of his best friend joining them only turned him on more.

“I think that’s a yes,” JJ said dryly.

“Please, ladies!”

“Please what? What do you want us to do?”

“Something! Anything!”

His body was aching for release.

Obliging his request, JJ parted his legs and shifted between them, lowering her face to his rock hard shaft begging to be freed. Instead of releasing him, she very lightly traced her lips along his boxer-covered length, torturing him even more than before.

“Christ, you’re killing me!”

He knew if that was the way to go out, he’d certainly die a very happy man. Still, he’d love to be touched without that last barrier in form of his underwear before that happened.

“Oh well,” Penelope sighed. “I think it’s time for the next act.”

She released his arms, walked around and helped JJ up.

“You get the candles and the music, I’ll get the rest,” she told her. 

“And you,” she nodded at Dave, “follow JJ to your bedroom. I’ll be with you two in a minute.”

Then she disappeared in Dave’s kitchen.

Dave tripped over the pants around his ankles and almost fell as he stood up a bit too eagerly.

“Careful there, we don’t want this lovely evening to end in the ER,” JJ said and steadied him with an arm around his waist.

A new thrill jolted his body. He relished the comfort she was providing pressed up close against him.

Very reluctantly he let her go to step out of his shoes and jeans, while she undocked her iPod from the stereo and then handed it to him. She took the candles and together they made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Dave’s heart was beating rapidly at the prospect of finally having the woman of his dreams in there.


	5. Four

Once inside Dave’s bedroom, JJ placed the candles on the nightstands and on his dresser, bathing the room in a gentle, warm light.

“I didn’t even know this CD-player had that kind of function,” Dave commented as she docked her iPod on the device he kept in here.

JJ only grinned and shook her head in disbelief. He had made great progress regarding modern technology over the last few years, but some things were obviously still a mystery to him.

A slow, soothing Jazz melody came on.

Dave was still standing in the door frame, watching her every move, taking in her petite, yet well-proportioned figure accentuated by the nice red lingerie. Oh, what he would give to make love and devour this delectable figure all night. Every night.

He still couldn’t believe his luck, and suddenly felt a surge of jealousy welling up inside him. Jealousy at Will for standing in his way.

Or maybe he didn’t anymore? Dave never pegged LaMontagne as someone who liked to share.

The thought of JJ’s longtime partner and father of her son sobered him up and cooled him down quite a bit. Dave knew JJ would never cheat, but either of the other possibilities for her to be here with him tonight seemed as equally impossible.

It was the same with Kevin Lynch. Penelope’s public breakup with him a couple of weeks back was still present in his mind but Dave wasn’t sure if these two hadn’t already reconciled.

He began to feel guilty.

Sure, they had initiated tonight’s events and certain parts of him were screaming very loudly to just forget about all the doubts and go with it. But no matter how much he wanted these two beauties, his guilty conscience reminded him loud and clear that women who were taken were strictly off limits.

He felt a little bit lost standing there.

After setting everything up, JJ came over to him, urging him fully into the room. She took his hand and pulled him close.

“Dance with me,” she whispered softly against his ear as she brought her cheek to his.

Dave didn’t pull away, but made sure not to completely press against her, keeping his left hand in hers and the other one lightly on the upper part of her back.

It didn’t take much for her to notice he had tensed back up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked gently, searching for an explanation in his eyes. “I thought you were enjoying this?”

“I am,“ he replied quietly, absently playing with her blonde hair. “I’m just not sure if I should be, Jen.”

JJ understood, stepping out of his arms.

 “You don’t have anything to worry about, Dave,” she told him, hoping he wouldn’t ask further.  

It was clear, though, they wouldn’t be able to go on with their evening without giving Dave a proper explanation. However, she was not ready nor in the mood to talk about Will. Especially not with Dave.

“Pen and Kevin have been over for weeks,” she started after taking a deep breath. “You should actually remember that. We all watched them break up in the middle of the bullpen. Very fitting considering that’s where they had first met.”

“Yeah, I know. I just thought maybe they reconciled. She didn’t seem too heartbroken, so I just assumed.”

“No, they didn’t. Penelope’s hoping they can be friends at some point, but that’s all.”

JJ went silent for a moment, knowing she couldn’t put off talking about Will any longer.

“You and Will are over, too, aren’t you?” Dave asked softly.

She looked away, nodding.

Reaching out, he laid a comforting hand in her shoulder.

“Hey, look at me,” he murmured softly, waiting patiently for her to meet his eyes again. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

He truly was. He might have regretted the fact that she had been out of his reach, but he didn’t want her to be unhappy. And she and Will had never seemed anything remotely like that. The end of their relationship was certainly unexpected for him. Had he known they were going through a rough phase, he would have been there for her.

“He’s in New Orleans this week, taking care of a few things. He’ll be moving back there,” JJ offered, her words barely audible.

“What about Henry?”

“He’s taken him with him to see his mother. He’ll bring him back after the weekend and then we’re going to work out a custody arrangement.”

JJ turned away again as she felt the tears welling in her eyes, not wanting to let him see her cry.

Dave didn’t hesitate and pulled her into his arms. He couldn’t help but notice how perfect, how right it felt having her there.

Rubbing circles across her back, he rocked her back and forth, keeping her close to his chest.

JJ relished the safety and comfort his strong arms provided. She wasn’t surprised by this. For a long time she had been developing feelings for the older man, feelings she tried to ignore and suppress deep inside her. It didn’t help. Compartmentalizing had never been her strong suit. Will had noticed them anyway, or at least he had noticed that she hadn’t put her whole heart into their relationship anymore.

She tried to deny it when he confronted her, but he didn’t believe her. Not that she could actually blame him. In the end, their breakup had been unavoidable.

And now that she was free and single, she felt the need to finally explore her wild side.

She’d been a good girl for far too long, never experimenting, always walking the straight and narrow path. When Garcia approached her with the idea of seducing Dave, she knew right away that this was her chance to be a bad girl for once in her life.

Deep down, however, she realized that Dave was the only one she would do anything like that for. Him and Hotch maybe. They were the only ones she trusted enough.  

But while she certainly found their boss attractive and wouldn’t turn down the opportunity of a casual fling with him, it was Dave Rossi she was in love with.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize how she clung to him, clutching his white undershirt as they fell back into a rhythm with the slow tune that was playing.

“You don’t have to do any of this if you’re not up for it,” Dave murmured gently after a while.

“I know,” she replied softly, raising her head to look into his eyes. “I want this.”

Dave gently ran his palms down her naked arms, his eyes never leaving hers, searching for any signs of doubt in them.

“Are you sure?”

JJ nodded and leaned her head back against his chest, her arms tightly around his waist as if she wanted to make sure he couldn’t escape from her.

“I need this as much as you do, Dave.”

Pressing a soft kiss into her hair, Dave swayed them to the music.

For a few moments they simply enjoyed the closeness, the comfort they provided each other.

When the song was over and the player changed to a different, slightly faster tune, they stopped.

Tenderly stroking his fingertips down her face, Dave got her to look into his eyes again. Seeing no hesitation, he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

It didn’t take long until the kiss deepened.

He resisted the urge to dominate the play of their tongues and instead let JJ take control of the kiss, following the pace she was setting.

She tasted like heaven and paradise combined, her lips soft and warm against his, her tongue exploring slowly but without hesitation. His arousal, temporarily decreased, was on its height again. Everything about JJ, her scent, the rich flavor of her mouth, the way her body fit against his, felt perfect. Way too good to give it up again after this night.

Dave just hoped she would see it the same way.

Though, he wouldn’t be averse to some good, old-fashioned wooing and courting, now that he knew he was allowed to. He certainly had some ideas in mind to win her over.

With the kiss growing more and more passionate with every second, it seemed that wouldn’t be a too difficult task.

When they finally came apart for, JJ guided his hands up to her bra.

“You may take that off now,” she whispered her perfect seduction mode again.

Dave grinned widely, immediately obliging to her request as he claimed her lips once more.

He had no problems unhooking her bra on her back. His fingertips were warm and soft against her skin as he slid the straps down her arms, making her shiver.

Feeling the goosebumps caused by his tender touch, JJ knew at that moment that after tonight, she would want him alone and for herself.

Their eyes locked again, as Dave’s hands began their journey over her body.

Suddenly, their moment was destroyed by Penelope’s voice coming from the door.

“Oh, you’ve continued without me,” she chirped and entered.

JJ and Dave broke apart as if they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“By all means, carry on, my two turtle doves,” Penelope smirked.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to get you nominations in for the Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds! Visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on fanfiction.net for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Thanks!

Penelope stepped inside, carrying a tray filled with fresh grapes, strawberries, a bowl with what looked like Mousse au Chocolat, and a can of whipped cream. Additionally, a bag with filled with various items Dave couldn’t see was hanging on her shoulder.

He raised his eyebrows. The two had definitely come prepared and he couldn’t help but feel immensely excited to find out what exactly Garcia had in her bag.

While Penelope set everything down, Dave watched her closely. Her round swollen breasts looked just as delicious as the food she’d brought with her.

Noticing him unconsciously licking his lips, his eyes hungry for all the treats that were waiting for him, both women grinned at each other. This was exactly the reaction they had anticipated and desired.

“You two have really put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Dave commented.

“Oh yeah. And you are going to lay down now and let us continue what we’ve started,” JJ replied, pulling him over to his bed and pushed him down.

“Take off your shirt,” she demanded and waited impatiently for him to obey her order.

When he was done, he let his hungry eyes wander over her almost naked body. Soft, creamy skin and beautifully formed, aroused breasts that were just waiting for his touch made him hope and pray that this would not be his first and last encounter with them.

“Perfect,” he murmured in appreciation and reached out to pull her between his spread legs.

Stilling her gently with both hands on her hips, he dipped forward and caught one of her hardened tips with his lips, suckling leisurely. JJ leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensations he created.

She had to suppress a disappointed groan when Penelope interrupted them again.

“You’ve had your taste, Sugar. Now lean back and let us work our magic again.”

She had arranged the food on his nightstand and was now kneeling behind him on the bed, pulling him down until he was lying flat on his back.

“What’s in that bag, Kitten?” Dave asked curiously.

“That’s for us to know and for you to find out,” was her ominous answer, her grin a bit too wicked for his taste.

He was sure it was going to be a very long night, and the prospect of being at their mercy excited and scared him at the same time.

JJ straddled his thighs, taking both his hands in hers and bent over him. She breathed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered,

“Do you trust us?”

Nodding wordlessly, Dave felt his arms being pulled up and before he realized what was happening, JJ had pinned them above his head and Penelope had handcuffed him to the headboard.

“Now, ladies-“ he began, a warning tone in his voice.

“That was toy number one,” PG purred, gesturing to her bag. “There’s more to come.”

Not used to being restrained like that, Dave automatically struggled to see if he could free himself.

JJ leaned down again, brushing her warm flesh against his highly sensitive chest, her mouth by his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

“Shh, relax,” she murmured soothingly. “We’re gonna make this really good for you. Promise.”

Ghosting her lips over his, she couldn’t resist engaging him in a new, even more passionate kiss than before.

After some long moments, she slipped off of him and let Penelope take over. Watching her friend trailing her fingertips over Dave’s sensitized skin, she felt a bit jealous, suddenly wishing she would have him all to herself. Then her mind wandered back to all the things she and Penelope had still planned for the night and she quickly buried those feelings deep in the back of her mind.

After all, she had to admit that it looked incredibly hot seeing Penelope’s beautiful, voluptuous body sprawled all over Dave’s amazingly sexy figure. JJ remembered him saying once that he could lose a few pounds, especially around the stomach.

“Maybe I should take lessons from Morgan,” he’d joked and winked, knowing fully well that while he didn’t have Derek’s abs, not one of the many women he’d been with had ever complained.

_Who wants Derek Morgan when you can have David Rossi?_ JJ thought to herself as her eyes traveled along every inch of the older man’s body.

He was perfect the way he was, strong and hard in all the right places.

“Hmm, what do you say, JJ, should we blindfold him or not?” Penelope’s question pulled her from her musings.

“No blindfolds! Please!” Dave immediately protested. “Please let me watch. I’m begging you.”

Penelope and JJ exchanged a quick glance and gave in without discussion.

“Fine, if that’s what you want,” PG said and winked at JJ, slipping off him and scooting away.

Crooking her finger, she gestured JJ to come closer, then grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it into the chocolate mousse.

“You want this?” She asked Dave, holding it close to his mouth.

He nodded.

“Or would you rather have these?”

She bent over him and brought her full breasts up to his face, stopping only centimeters before it.

Not able to resist what he was offered, Dave lifted his head and licked playfully over one nipple.

Penelope squealed and pulled away.

“Naughty boy,” she scolded him. “If you don’t behave, we’ll eat this all up without you and you only get to watch while we have all the fun.”

Promptly turning around, she offered the strawberry to JJ, who took a bite and moaned deeply at the sweet concoction.

“Mmm, that is so good.”

Dave squirmed, begging to be included and get his share of the treat, but they chose to ignore him for the moment.

Penelope let JJ have the rest of the fruit and took another one, this time sharing it with her. When their lips touched, they melted into a deep kiss. Then they decided to turn the heat up another notch.

“Cream?” PG asked and grabbed the can when JJ nodded.

“Holy shit,” Dave muttered breathlessly as he watched what they were doing next.

Having JJ lean back and brace herself on her elbows, Penelope sprayed a healthy amount of the white cream around both her nipples. With a grape between her lips, she lowered her head and dipped into them, then brought her mouth back to JJ’s to allow them both to devour the fruit.

Dave watched in awe as they repeated this a few more times. If he’d thought earlier that their striptease was the most arousing thing he’d ever seen, he had to correct himself now.

His cock was throbbing and straining against the fabric of his boxers, a small wet spot staining the front. If they kept that up, he certainly wouldn’t be able to hold back and come in his shorts.

He tried to move as little as possible, because the more he thrashed around, the more his boxer shorts rubbed against his erection.

The two women seemed oblivious to his presence now, too engaged in their play to even look around.

Penelope was sucking off the rest of the cream from JJ’s swollen peaks.

The sounds JJ made while her friend did that were music to Dave’s ears and only contributed to excite him even more. He muttered a string of Italian curses as Penelope’s hand disappeared in JJ’s panties.

She fondled her, played with her folds for some long moments, before finally remembering Dave.

“She’s so wet, Sugar. Can you imagine that?”

Dave let out an animalistic groan.

“Wanna see how wet she is?”

“Please!” He pressed out.

Garcia pulled her hand from JJ’s underwear and showed him her fingers, which were glistening with JJ’s juices.

“I bet you want a taste of that, don’t you?” she tantalized him further.  “Too bad, that’s all mine for now.”

She slowly licked her fingers clean, making sure Dave knew how much she relished the taste.

“Garcia!” JJ cried out, longing to be touched again.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to come and get the edge off of her arousal.

She had never been touched by another woman before, never thought it could feel this good, and being watched by Dave only heightened her excitement.

Penelope didn’t make her wait very long. As soon as she’d cleaned her fingers, she brought them back against JJ’s heat. This time, she didn’t bother working them inside her panties, but simply pulled the thin fabric between her legs aside.

The wet spot in Dave’s shorts became bigger as JJ’s last secret was finally revealed to his eyes. Penelope had been right, JJ was practically leaking what he knew was the most delicious honey he would ever taste. If they let him have a taste. But right now, he didn’t really have any doubts about that anymore.

JJ’s chest was heaving with every heavy breath she took, her beautiful breasts perfectly displayed as Penelope treated her hard nipples to a thorough play with her lips and tongue. At the same time, her fingers were rubbing over JJ’s engorged clit, quickly finding the same rhythm as her mouth.

Dave knew it wouldn’t be long now for her to fall over the edge, and he couldn’t wait to see it.

Then, all of a sudden, his doorbell rang, putting a very abrupt end to their actions.

JJ cried out in frustration. She had been so close!

Dave sounded equally annoyed. He didn’t expect anyone, and whoever dared to interrupt the night of his life deserved a slow and torturous death.

“Oh good, he’s here,” Penelope said cheerfully and got up from the bed.

The alarmed glance JJ threw him told Dave that she was just as surprised about this as he was.

“Who, PG?” She asked suspiciously.

A very guilty expression made it to Penelope’s face.

“Ahem, I may or may not have called someone while you two were alone in here,” she admitted.

“Kitten, who is it?” Dave growled emphatically, having a sinking suspicion in his stomach.

Frantically rattling his handcuffed arms, he tried to somehow break free or at least sit up properly.

JJ scooted over to him and laid a soothing hand on his chest.

“Stop, you’ll only hurt yourself,” she told him gently.

“Garcia, who is on the door?” Dave all but yelled.

PG smiled apologetically and replied sheepishly,

“Our fabulous G-man Captain himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to nominate your favorite stories!
> 
> NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER’S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!  
> Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on Fanfiction.net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on ff.net, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.


End file.
